A Bird's Eye View
by Blank Postcard
Summary: Damon's thoughts about Elena the first time he ever saw her. Read and Review. Blank Postcard


**Hey everyone, Blank Postcard here. **

**This story look familiar to anyone?? Haha, I just moved my stuff out of twilightnite, so don't be alarmed. **

**Just a little thing I wrote when I was bored in study hall last year. Dedicated to my friend Elena. I love you Elena! **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like LJ Smith? XD**

_A Bird's Eye View_

It hid from the rest of the world, making his home the shadows of the earth. His huge black body was levitating, falling swiftly away from the branches of the trees, where he could be safe higher from all the rest. In the distance, he could sense the fear and terror of his prey, just miles away as he floated above the clouds, his enormous wings spread out from either side of his feathery body. The air was where he belonged, although having been damned there, sent there for all eternity. Had he really wanted this? He just wanted to be with his mate, his slender, fair haired maiden. He had to find her, find his prey who was as well his mate. He could see from behind his glittering black eyes her golden locks hanging loosely around her shoulders; he could see that smile, that white, shining smile that made him feel wanted by her.

The rainbow shone in his feathers, decorating the silk with reds and yellows of the afternoon sun. The old town sat undisturbed below, an old American town where even the remains of the Civil War heroes laid, tossing and turning in their graves. His prey, his mate, she would be waiting for him, she would be calling, would be listening for that one sound that could explode from the back of his throat and out from his beak. She was amongst these citizens of the town, he could feel it. She was here. But even so, if he were to land and reunite with her, his lost love, would she really see him as he really was; a cold-blooded killer? Would she want him like he wanted her, or would she refuse, back away, leave him? But no one could refuse him. He was the most powerful, most dangerous, and most beautiful creature anyone has ever laid their wondrous eyes on. The huge, snowy white cat had found that true, the beautiful tigress that held all human souls in her paws. In all his years, he knew of one person that he couldn't dare to trust. That person was amongst the rest as well, but one of him, one of the powerful ones of this world, one who could have everything and anything his cold, non-beating heart could desire. He wanted to get rid of him, finding it shameful to even call him one of his own kin.

The air shot by him at a hundred miles an hour, adrenaline seeping through his veins and traveling throughout his body. He was still a man, and as long as she, his prey, his mate, could see that, there would be no questioning about it. If he could show her his true identity, the monster inside of him, maybe she'd find it in her heart to love him. Maybe she wouldn't come across the other one, the one who could never be trusted, and maybe find him instead. But she was also his prey. How was he supposed to tell her that? Why did he want to tell her that? How could he even find the words to speak? All he wanted for himself was her, just for them to be together forever, bound as one in true, unconditional love.

The sky was darkening as he spotted a passing tree that looked warm and inviting. He could stay there for the night, sleep amongst the green branches, watching. As he landed, he thought of reasons for him to not sleep, to not drift away from this world just by closing his charcoal eyes. She had been on his mind all day, even though she didn't know about him just yet either. She wandered about the citizens here; a spectator in her dissimilar life. But why would he want to destroy her life, bury her mortality, just to show her what it really was like to fall in love? He had been in love before, deeply and madly in love, and now, he was terribly smitten again.

A sound emerged, the slam of a back door echoing throughout the green yard and screaming to the trees. His eyes opened, blinking in the milky, opaque, September morning. Had he really fallen asleep? Did that show that he was weak, just to doze off after flying all night to get to her, to reach for his soon-to-be lover?

But there, a sudden swift movement came into view from the front doorway of the small house. With just one last second, she crept out, a raspberry sundae just for him. Golden locks were pouring out from the back of her head, a deep rose colored ribbon tied in her hair. Her beautiful, pale face was glowing, underneath the dim lighting of the morning sky. Her blue eyes were searching, the only thing they seemed to be able to do, and she suddenly realized that he was here, he had arrived, and he had come for her.

Then, she saw him, sitting in the branches of her quince tree, watching her with dark black eyes. His prey stared back in awe at him, at the big, black, beautiful bird he was. Her cobalt eyes filled with mystification and wonder, her body language showing all signs of discomfort and awkwardness. But for him, she was just another worm squirming in his sharp, greedy claws, and he knew that this was the time when they would finally meet, come together.

Her pale face flushed a light pink, the color reddening in her cheeks, matching the color of her dark rose top she was wearing. But as soon as his prey recollected her thoughts and her strength, her courage to step and break free from the glance their eyes held, her sapphire eyes started to fill with terror and anger.

With much surprise, he watched her throw her backpack down on the cement, a loud thump sounding from the material and echoing around him. She fell right to the ground, and he watched her cautiously as she picked up a stone from the side of her driveway, her eyes filling with unreserved fury.

"Go on! Get _away_!" Her voice sprang out of her mouth like a pouncing tigress as she threw the stone. Her voice was the most interesting thing that he's ever heard, her anger boiling to the very top. The leaves exploded around him from the one rock, and he shot up from the branches of the quince tree, his wings spread out and horizontal.

He was flapping his vast wings instantly, diving down toward his prey, toward the blond girl, toward his mate. Maybe he'd be able to tell her now, once he transformed. But would he be able to change himself just at this minute? There was no doubt that her family was inside, watching and peering out from the kitchen window. But his prey crouched low to the ground, petrified, her slender arms hung over her head. She didn't want to be injured from his large, pointed claws, his hungry dark claws reaching out for her.

He could scent the fear on her once more, her self-conscious mind screaming inside of her head. He opened his mouth to speak, only to remember horribly that he was still his same, feathery self, and instead of words to come out, a sharp croak of a sound exploded from the back of his throat. He didn't have anything else to say, to do, to want to do. Without another word, he circled one last time before taking off and disappearing into the blank, white sky.

Had he waited that long, that long to actually see her again? To feel that strange tug of his dead heart when he saw her? It felt awkward, although, being the arrogant crow that he was, making his way through Fells Church. He thought about her one last time, thinking about how his mission had failed miserably, but thinking of all the advantages for seeing her. When would they be able to meet up again? Would he see her one last time? Will he have her, finally, for himself? Because, after all, he wanted to possess her, own her. He'd kill anyone or anything just to have her in his arms again, and he wasn't going to let her get away.

_Elena, _Damon thought as he soared over a forest of trees just beyond the cemetery, making sure that when he landed, he did it alone, unseen from viewers. Her beauty was the only thing on his mind as he finally landed, the black bird disappearing to become a slender, tall teenager only in his late teens. His new features were no longer birdish, but clearly defined and nearly perfect underneath the shock of his dark hair.

Damon brushed off some dust from his black leather jacket sleeve, staring down at his black attire. Before he started for the graveyard though, he looked up toward the bright white sky, and gave a faint smile.

_Welcome to hell. _


End file.
